Contemporary dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub for receiving soiled dishes to be cleaned. A spray system and a recirculation system may be provided for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes. The dishwasher may have a controller that implements a number of pre-programmed cycles of operation to wash dishes contained in the tub. A problem in such dishwashers is the overflow of liquid over a portion of the tub such that the liquid escapes the tub and leaks within the home.